


Countless Love

by suchalongaway76



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: You have a crush with your math teacher and after a lot of time later both meet.
Relationships: brian may/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Countless Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by @mephisto92 in my tumblr account. It was originally posted Feb 29th, 2020.  
> Reader here it's female.

**Early '70**

I always had bad luck with maths. I don't hate it. It hated me. It's like it enjoyed to make me suffer with fractions. That shit it's my nightmare. Still. But at least this year is a painful pleasure, if you can get it. Because yeah, it's still hard, but I understand more. Maths now haves fun. Sense. That's a merit of my maths professor, Mr May. 

Really, I never had a professor like him. He's so kind with us. He explain with simple examples, but if you anyways didn't understood it, he explains again... A lot of time I was struggling and he explained me, with a lot of patience. When he see that I understood, he says "I know that you'd understand this! You really can!", adding a smile. A beautiful smile. Gosh. He's an adult, why I always have crushes with a teacher? They're impossible love. I'm just a teenager… Sadly.

The days that we have maths classes are my favorites of the week. Time to lose the fear about maths. Time to see his smile, listen his soft but powerful voice. Time to smile like an idiot…

My friend Jenna noticed that when we haves math classes I'm happy, no matter my general mood.

-You have a crush with him, no? Always that we talk about maths your face it's red like a tomato.

Shit. He surely noticed that. 

\--------------------------

One day was contemplating him and not paying attention to the explanation.

-Y/N what's so interesting that you're smiling like that?

-Sorry… I- I was thinking in something else, sorry

-Oh yeah, surely imagining you being the girlfriend of the teacher, no?- mocked Joshua.

A lot of laughs. You're _so great_ people...

-Mr. Wilkinson, why that need of mocking to her?- asked my professor. Sighing deeply, he then turns to the whole class-a joke it's fine, but be careful with that. Some people are more sensitive than others. Clear?

-Yeah Professor -said everyone at the same time.  


-Miss y/l/n, are you okay?-said him, with a soft voice.

-Yes Mr.

-Okay-and he smiled. 

Why his smile it's the most precious smile that I ever see? Gosh…

\--------------------------------------

**1978**

I almost didn't believe that my old maths teacher would be one of the most famous people now. He really plays that guitar… Sometimes my mind it's more dirty about that, but mainly I just smile like an idiot each time that I listen him playing. And singing? He's a damn angel. His voice it's so soft… usually my fave songs from the albums are the ones that he sing. 

One time I decided to meet him, before a show. In that meet and greet thing, I was holding my copy of **News of the World**.

He was the last one that signs your things, so when was his time, I asked:

-You remember me mister?

He raised his sight.

-Hum I think…

-I'm the one that Joshua Wilkinson always mocked because 'i was in love with you'...  


He giggled. Gosh, why my cheeks are like fire?

-Yeah, I remember you sweetie

-Ohhhhh lemme tell you, that mocking… w-was true. You were my crush, hahaha- I confessed meanwhile he was signing my copy of the record.

He laughed.

-I don't know why, but thank you- giving my copy with his sign.

That lack of self confidence. For God's sake mister, you're _so_ precious.

We shaked hands. I hold his huge hand so tight. My hand was sweating.

-Sorry Mister…

-Call me Brian… and enjoy the show y/n.

No, I didn't give to him my phone number. He haves a couple, he's touring all the time… we couldn't work.

-Okay… Brian.

Both smiled.

That show? Was so great. And not only because I was in the show of one of my favorite bands ever. Was because I met him again, I can hear his soft voice saying my name once again… I know that this love will be live just in my mind, but it’s genuine and countless. God bless to any woman that had and have his heart, they had and have a privilege that I’ll never had.


End file.
